There are a number of controllers used by musicians for triggering drum sounds, manipulating rhythmic beats, adjusting parameters and launching sample-based clips. Minimal user feedback is provided requiring the musician to look at a computer screen for information of the state of the sound producing software. Available controller devices have limited utility and are usually targeted at a specific type of data manipulation or work only with specific software. Typically these devices have used simple switches, variable knobs or slide potentiometers and trigger pads. These limitations require users to have multiple pieces of gear that produce a limited amount of control.